


The Waterline Divides Us

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Fanart, Historical Fantasy, Illustration, M/M, nobleman derek, selkie stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Illustration of selkie Stiles in his pelt and nobleman Derek at the shoreline.For the fanfic The Water Divides Us, by thedaughterofkings





	The Waterline Divides Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedaughterofkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Waterline Divides Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355545) by [thedaughterofkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings). 



> Please make sure to check out thedaughterofking's beautiful historical fantasy fic for these pieces in the links!
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on Tumblr](http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/176066736409/the-waterline-divides-us-thedaughterofkings-an)

**Author's Note:**

> No negative critique on these, please. Thank you!
> 
> Do not repost without permission. Hexes and curses on anyone that does. :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on Tumblr](http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/176066736409/the-waterline-divides-us-thedaughterofkings-an)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Waterline Divides Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355545) by [thedaughterofkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings)




End file.
